User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Lynian Discussion
The following list below is a list Ecological and Lore Info of some monsters in the Monster Hunter Series along with info on the series' lore. These are official data that are taken from Capcom's "Hunter's Encyclopedia 1", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 2", "Hunter's Encyclopedia G", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 3", "Hunter's Encyclopedia edition" "Hunter's Encyclopedia 4", "Monster Hunter Illustrations 1", "Monster Hunter Illustrations 2", "Monster Hunter Illustrations 3", "Nintendo Dream", "Famitsu", "4gamer", "Monster Hunter Festa", "Monster Hunter", "Monster Hunter 2", "Monster Hunter Freedom Unite", "Monster Hunter 3", "Monster Hunter Portable 3rd", "Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter Generations", "Monster Hunter: World", "Monster Hunter Online", and "Monster Hunter Frontier". Additional Notes: *Most of this info comes from both in-game, official books, magazine issues, and articles taken from Capcom. *Subspecies, Rare Species, etc. are included with the Normal Species. **Do note there are some exceptions to this. *Newer monsters aren't included on here until later due to some additional info on them, such as items, not being released until later. *Some older monsters may not be on here due to not being researched as of yet. What are Lynians? Lynians (Japanese 獣人種) are a race of sapient creatures who are native to the land. They are intelligent, have complex societies, and use a language, although the Shakalaka are more primitive and barbaric, while the felid species tend to live peacefully in democratic societies. Before building more intensive relations with humans, they seem to already have their own civilizations. They can help human hunters during combat. List of Monsters in this Class Felyne Order: Miscellaneous Diet - Family: Felyne *Felyne are considered primitive by human standards due to their tribal culture and lifestyle. *Though Felyne look and act a lot like cats, they actually aren’t cats. **However, Cats do exist in the Monster Hunter universe. **Like humans, Felyne are omnivores. *Felyne are a lot more agile and smarter than a cat. Felyne are able to walk upright like humans and can even build tools with their hands as well. **Felyne are about as smart as humans. *It is hard to tell what gender a Felyne is since they are known to almost always talk in the first person. **A person has to get to know a Felyne to figure out their gender. **People can also figure out a Felyne’s gender by their job. Certain genders work certain jobs. *With enough time and practice, Felyne can learn how to talk in the same languages as other races, including humans and Wyverians. Felyne can even show and express emotions like humans can. *Felyne have highly developed vocal cords, allowing them to speak like other groups, and strong facial muscles, allowing them to express various emotions. *Every Felyne is different in their own way. Some are aggressive while others are calm. If attacked, however, they'll attack with just about anything in their hand, even going as far as to blowing themselves up for protection. If the battle starts looking bad, they'll dig a hole and travel somewhere safe. **There have been no reports of hunters killing Felyne. *Felyne are known to form villages in secluded areas, where few monsters venture to. **Decorations, such as paw-prints and statues, are a good indication that a Felyne settlement is nearby. *Most Felyne hate fighting period, though there are some exceptions. Some individuals even try to live together with other races and try to work together with said races. **Some Felyne become a Palico/Partnyer. **Some Palico even train hunters. *Felyne seem to have a strong attraction to fire, but why is unknown. *Pawprint Stamps have are letters left behind by Felyne. These letters are in the Felyne language, making them very hard to read. *The gems, hunters are known to get from Felyne, are actually hairballs that were mistakenly swallowed by them. *Acorns are a special part of their culture. Melynx Order: Miscellaneous Diet - Family: Felyne *Melynx are the black-furred subspecies of the Felyne. *Melynx are similar to Felyne in many aspects, excluding a few key differences. *The Melynx's pouch is a basket woven together by grass. *Melynx are known to wear a scarf over their mouth, a pouch on their back, and carry a stick in shape of a cat paw. The scarf is used to hide their face, so no one can identify them easily. *Compared to Felyne, Melynx are considered to be quite curious, mischievous, and active. If a someone passes by them, they'll immediately attempt to steal an item away from the person before running away and digging to a safe place. Once alone, they'll look at the item and choose whether it is valuable or not. If it is valuable, they'll either sell it or give it away to another Lynian tribe. If it isn't valuable, they may just intentionally leave it behind somewhere. **A good way to avoid Melynx theft is by carrying around Felvine. *Some say that Melynx are misunderstood creatures. *Melynx are even known to raid villages and other settlements. *When Melynx about to raid a settlement, they'll actually cover themselves in flour, or some other white substance, in order to impersonate a Felyne so they can easily steal what they want. *Very few Melynx can be found living in human society, unlike Felyne. Grimalkyne *The Grimalkyne are a new species of Lynian that are closely related to the Felyne. *This clan has been seen living throughout the New World. Grimalkyne clans have been seen living in the Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, and Elder's Recess. **Ancient Forest = Bugtrappers (Japanese 森の虫かご族), Wildspire Waste = Protectors (Japanese 荒地のまもり族), Coral Highlands = Troupers (Japanese 台地のかなで族), and Rotten Vale = Plunderers (Japanese 谷のぶんどり族). **Noticeably, each Grimalkyne clan has different colored fur. *Grimalkyne have expansive knowledge on the monsters in their environment. The Grimalkyne even know the language for some monsters. **Monsters; Jagras, Kestodon, Shamos, and Girros. **Palicoes can also learn the monster language by talking to Grimalkyne. *Carvings left behind by the Grimalkyne can be found throughout the New World (5th Gen). Depending on the area, each carving tells a story about the New World and the Grimalkyne’s culture. Shakalaka Order: Miscellaneous Diet - Superfamily: Unknown - Family: Shakalaka *Shakalaka villages are usually in dark forests or caves. **In the New World (3rd Gen), a Shakalaka tribe lives in the deepest parts of the Deserted Island. **Shakalaka have been seen in the Forest and Hills/Verdant Hills, Jungle, Swamp, Snowy Mountains/Arctic Ridge, Old Volcano, Volcano, Tower, and Great Forest. *Compared to Felyne, Shakalaka have an appearance closer to humans. **This made the monster’s class unknown for a long period of time due to the Guild being confused by the Shakalaka’s appearance. **Shakalaka are about as a tall as a small child. *Shakalaka are considered to be more dangerous than Velociprey and Apceros. Unlike other Lynian, Shakalaka are quite violent in nature and will repeatedly attack foes with their weapons. When their life is threatened, they will dig underground and leave the area. **Some hunters have even been killed by Shakalaka. **Despite Shakalaka being violent in nature, some tribes can be about as peaceful as a Felyne clan. Shakalaka are even known to trade with other Lynian tribes as well. *Shakalaka lack fur, but their hairless body can withstand some extreme conditions, including the bitter cold. *They will camouflage themselves by wearing mushrooms or other objects on their head before jumping out and ambushing a small animal. They are primarily carnivores and love the taste of wyvern meat. **Shakalaka also love drinking alcohol, especially beer, with their meals. *Shakalaka can sometimes be seen dancing and singing in their villages. They’ve also been observing crafting their own weapons like sleep bombs. *The mask for each Shakalaka is similar but slightly different. It has been suggested that the slight differences in masks suggest a power of command over the others. It has also been suggested that they wear certain masks to show their emotions. *When Shakalaka are old, they can't live in harmony with humans or other Lynians from how violent and hostile. When taken care of or around other groups at a young age, they can live in harmony and learn a culture's language without being hostile. *Shakalaka have their own language that most people don’t understand. Some hand-written songs belonging to Shakalaka have been found near their villages. *A lot of things remain undiscovered about this species. Coming of Age Ceremony *When Shakalaka become adults, there is a custom where they leave the village for a few days. While out in the field, the young Shakalaka will search for a rare item such as ore, a rare plant, or a special mask, to bring back to the village. Once they return home, the young Shakalaka are welcomed back to the village as adults due to the efforts they displayed in obtaining such rare items. **This is how both Cha-Cha and Kayamba got lost in the wilderness before coming to Moga Village. King Shakalaka Order: Miscellaneous Diet - Superfamily: Unknown - Family: Shakalaka *Known as the Odd Mask Lord (Japanese 奇面王 ), King Shakalaka is the leader of the Shakalaka. *Despite Shakalaka being seen in a variety of areas, King Shakalaka are rarely seen in the field. **King Shakalaka have been seen in the Great Forest, Volcano, Forest and Hills/Verdant Hills, and Jungle. *Due to its larger size, King Shakalaka is stronger than a regular Shakalaka. *Strangely, King Shakalaka wears a BBQ Spit on his head as a sort of “crown”. King Shakalaka can even able to launch fireballs from its BBQ Spit when enraged. **It is unknown how he obtained the BBQ Spit. *Not much else is known about the King Shakalaka. Gajalaka *Gajalaka are a Lynian tribe found in the New World that resemble the Shakalaka. **Like Shakalaka, they are called the Odd Mask Tribe (Japanese 奇面族). *Gajalaka have been seen inhabiting the Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, and Elder's Recess. *Though small in size, Gajalaka are highly aggressive and can easily subdue hunters, much like the Shakalaka. Most Gajalaka are aggressive, however, some of them can be friendly to hunters, even assisting them in some hunts, if someone can interpret their language. *Gajalaka know the language of some monsters, Gastodon in particular. *They are known use a variety of weapons such as swords, throwing knives, and bombs. They've even been seen firing explosive projectiles at foes. *It is believed that the Gajalaka have some kind of leader, but this hasn't been confirmed. Uruki *The Uruki are a peaceful species of Lynian that does not like conflicts, similar to Felyne. They spend most of their time fishing and harvesting nuts from trees with baskets made of flowers. *Though they are peaceful, they can turn quite aggressive when threatened. When a large monster enters their territory, they will attack them with no warning by using slingshots and throwing acorn bombs. *In order to protect their territory and themselves, they grow deadly plants that can injure nearby monsters. These plants are known to spew deadly nectar that can cause various abnormal statuses, depending on the species of flower, while others can trap and eat creatures whole. **Unfortunately, these flowers attract Forokururu, which loves to feed on the flower's nectar. *Fish bones have been found around their homes, suggesting that they eat fish. *Uruki like hunters and will cooperate with them to slay a deadly monster. **Interestingly, Uruki try to talk to the hunters in another language but hunters just can't understand them. Despite this, the Uruki do show a lot of emotion. *Uruki's design comes from monkeys and owls. Questions and Theories *You guys can ask questions and make up some theories here if you want too! Anyway, enjoy learning about the monsters! Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Ecology Category:Lynian Ecology Category:Lore